


Imperfections

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Birthday Gifts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: I love Steve and all of his imperfections. I love Steve and all of his imperfections.Tony had to chant this in his head on repeat, his eyes closed as he sits perched on Steve’s lap. Steve laid under him, his head rested into their pillows, his crystal clear eyes staring up at Tony patiently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrendomfacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrendomfacts/gifts).



> This is a special gift to my lovely, Wren! Have a happy birthday!

_ I love Steve and all of his imperfections. I love Steve and all of his imperfections.   _

Tony had to chant this in his head on repeat, his eyes closed as he sits perched on Steve’s lap. Steve laid under him, his head rested into their pillows, his crystal clear eyes staring up at Tony patiently. Tony had noticed a little while ago that Steve has been holding back, in bed at least; pulling away while Tony is going down on him because his fingers tightened ‘a little too much’ in his salt and pepper locks, hiding his face in Tony’s neck quietly when he starts to grunt through dirty talk that Tony  _ really  _ wanted to hear, silencing Tony with kisses and whispered words of love whenever he has tried to bring it up. 

This moment has been the last straw. Tony and Steve have been going at it after Tony got back from a long day in his workshop and Steve had felt a little touch starved. They had been going at it a little hard, Tony moaning into each thrust and loving Steve’s grip tightens on Tony’s hips. As they both were getting close, Steve ripped his hands away, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, obviously chastising himself for losing control. Tony huffed out a long breath, dragging it out, “Why won’t you let go?”

Steve’s hand immediately released its hold on Tony’s leaking cock, a weary look in his eyes as he looks over him accessingly, concerned. It takes all of Tony’s strength not to huff out another breath, “That’s not what I meant. I love your hands, god do I, but I need them to grip my waist hard. I need you to lose control and thrust into me. I need you to bend me over and fuck me like a two piece whore, god Steve, I-”

“Language”

Tony couldn’t hold back the long sigh this time, taking his hand off of its support position on Steve’s broad chest to run through his graying hair.  _ I love Steve and all of his imperfections. I love Steve and all of his imperfections.  _ Tony smiled down at Steve, affection leaking in over his annoyance, “God, Steve. I love you so much; I fucking married you.” He paused for a second, placing his hand over Steve’s mouth before it could form words, “I swear to god if you say ‘language’ to me one more time, let alone in bed, I will lock your dick in a fucking chastity belt.”

The twitching start of a smile spreads across Tony’s face and the pads of Tony’s fingers could feel the muscles shift. God, Tony wanted to kiss him silly right now, be pinned to the bed and have his brains fucked out of him. He has to close his eyes.  _ I love Steve and all of his imperfections. I love Steve and all of his imperfections.  _ Tony’s eyes soften, “Steve, I love you so much and I  _ really  _ love when you lose your control a little. I love it when you get back from the gym, all sweaty and worked up, holding me against the wall and fucking my brains out. I love it when we have to spend all night out a gala, sneaking glances, until we get home and you slam into the bed and plow me hard than if you would have paid for it. I  _ love  _ when I brush my teeth against the base of your cock and you grab me hair a little too hard, your hips twitching as you try to hold back from fucking my face.” Tony leant forward, grabbing Steve’s face which had fallen throughout the conversation, “Steve I will love you no matter what. I fucking married you, big guy, but I want you to be able to let go when you’re with me. I want you to be able to fuck me without treating me like you’re going to break me. I want you to just relax and do what feels good. God Steve, you feeling good always makes me feel good.”

“Tony, I love you so much,” Tears welled up in the corners of Steve’s eyes, staring into Tony’s. After a moment shared between them, Steve’s eyes dropped, as did his voice to a near whisper which Tony had to strain to hear, “but I don’t know if I can.”

Tony brought him into a searing kiss, gripping his face tight so that Steve has to feel the passion behind it, the kiss packed with all of their shared stories, how much Tony truly loves him. Tony smiled at Steve,  “I will love you no matter what. You are amazing in every single way, but I just want you to feel like you have the space to let loose.”

“I do feel like I can let loose.”

“But you don’t, Steve. I know you feel like you do, but you don’t. You have never once just lost yourself when we’re having sex. You have never once just let yourself feel the pleasure and ride it. I love you and I understand that you need control, but sometimes you have to succumb to the pleasure.”

“I just- I don’t know if I can Tony. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do, Steve.”

“No you don’t. You don’t understand. I’m just,” Steve looked down at his hands, “I have more power than I know what to do with. I-All I have is control. I can barely control it as it is, and I love you, Tony. I love you so much. I don’t know what I would do if I-if I hurt you. I’m sorry I can’t be what you want.”

Tony leaned forward, pressing their sweaty heads together, “You have always, and will always be the man I want. I just want you to feel safe with me.”

“I do.”

“Okay. I guess that’s all of conversation then.”

“I’ll work on it.”

“What?”

“I’ll work on calming down and, you know, losing control.”

A cheshire like grin spread across Tony’s face as he whispered in his close embrace with Steve, kissing his forehead, “There’s no better time than the present.”

Their laughter filled the room, a light hearted feeling washing over them. Tony slid back onto Steve’s dick, still sloppily open from their thrusting only a handful of moments ago. They let out twin moans at the feeling overcoming them. Tony ground down hard against Steve’s base, ripping out a long groan from the man beneath him, his hands instantly flying up to stead Tony’s hips.

“You are so good at this.”

“Oh, really? Why don’t you tell me more.”

“I love the feeling of you all around me. It’s like you were made for me; all soft and tight and pliant. You always feel so ready for me. You are just so perfect for me, in every way. You’re always so good to me. And, god, the sounds you make. You sound so pretty when you have your mind set on doing...this.”

“You can say all of that, but draw the line at saying sex? Did I marry Mr. Roger or something?”

“I didn’t get that reference...”

“I know sweetie. Just fuck me and keep talking dirty.”

Steve laughed into the air, thrusting his hips up and tightening his grip on Tony’s hips. Steve sat a slow pace; languid, deep thrusts that send Tony reeling after half an hour of this deep fucking that feels like Tony can feel Steve in his stomach. At the moment, that’s the exact opposite that Tony needs right now.

“Those years in the ice must have frozen your libido, because damn-”

That statement end in a totally manly squeak because Steve’s hands gripped tight around Tony’s waist, sure that there will be finger shaped bruises along his hipbone, and gave a hard, deep thrust into Tony. Their moans filled the room as Steve hammered into him, relentlessly pounding into him. 

Tony has to bend over due to the blinding pleasure of Steve’s constant rhythm of his thrusts, pushing his face into the silky covers right above Steve’s shoulder. Steve rearranged his hands, crossing his broad arms across Tony’s back, forcing him to stay in place, and the other hand anchor the bottom’s hips in place so he can easily pound into him. 

The sound of sweaty, slick skin slapping together filled the room, adding to the sensual feeling of the whole thing, their sweaty chests heaving against each other. Tony’s cock seeked attention, desperately trying to rub himself off in the space between their slick bodies. Steve chuckled at him, teasing his attempts, “Are you so desperate to finish yourself? Do you just _ really  _ want to make a mess between us? Are you just so excited to see all the hard work you took to convince me come to fruition? Are you going to cum for me like a good little bitch.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Tony nearly came right there, feeling his balls pulling up tight, “God, you have no idea how hot it is to hear you curse.”

“Oh really. Does it make you all hard to hear me talk about the way you make my cock so hard when it pounds into you, when you whine like the cockhungry slut you are? Do you just want to rub your cock off all over my stomach and see your mess all over me? Do you want me to cum deep inside of you so when you’re in your workshop so you can feel it drip out of you, always remember that you are my cockhungry whore who’s always ready to take another load?”

Tony let out a high whine, frantically thrusting his hips into Steve’s thrusts. Steve’s hand, which used to be digging moon shapes into his shoulder, gripped the hair at the base of Tony’s neck hard, yanking his head back from its hiding place, “Answer me. You wanted me to make you my little slut, and that’s exactly what you wanted isn’t it. That’s just what you are. Tell me how much you want my cum deep inside of you.”

“God, Steve. You are so hot like this, all dominating and sexy. I want you to cum in my nonstop. Please never stop. I want you to fuck me forever. God, Steve. Please-uh-right there. I’m going to cum.”

“Good. I want you to always remember this. We have the rest of time for me to make you my proper slut and make sure you never forget it.”

Steve wrapped a warm, calloused hand around the base of Tony’s cock, flicking his wrist in a fast pace and keeping up his merciless pounding, bringing Tony close to the end. Tony let out a high whine, keening for more of Steve’s glorious attention. With a few shallow thrusts of his own, Tony came all over the space between them, striking white all up each other chests.

After a few more deep thrusts into Tony’s oversensitive body as he rid out his high, Steve followed soon after, biting harshly into the juncture of Tony’s shoulder. With a few more stuttering thrusts, they both shutter from the oversensitive glow of the post orgasm. They both lay there huffing with each other, Tony slumped against Steve’s broad chest.

They both lay there breathing heavily against each other and basking in the afterglow. It was nice to finally feel safe, like home. Tony drew circles with his fingers on the center of Steve’s chest as they both lay there on the edge of sleep, only one thought going through his mind.

_ I love Steve and all of his imperfections.  _


End file.
